Poisoned LoveGames
by Equals.Love
Summary: After 2 years with her mother, Renee, Bella decides to vacation back to Forks. In her lack of social life with guys, she realizes there's only one guy for her. Her best friend. Little does she know there's more than one obstacle this time. R&R Plzz
1. Welcome

Okay, so I decided, I'd buckle down and make a Twilight fic. No, I'm not playing it up with dif. Pairings. But I WILL try to portray some of that lovey dovey stuff in everyone's own way. :)

oh, and I'll be switching between Edward's POV and Bella's. LETS ROLL! :D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Edward_

Time couldn't have gone any slower, while I sat with my head rested on my palm, tracing patterns in the desk. I felt the slight thirst I'd been wanting to settle for a while rising again. It scurried to hide deep in my throat when some girl walked past with heavy perfume. No one knew how much to put on these days...

I didn't feel like talking to Alice, though she was trying to get in my head about something. Right now, I just wanted music. A good session in my car with some tunes would kill this boredom. Anything but this. It was the same routine. I'd have to flash a polite smile to some head over heel girls in the corner as soon as I saw them. I guess my rep around here was reserved but polite. Hn... it was better that way.

I tried to think of other things, just things that wouldn't take me back to the one topic I'd been away from for too long. Come to think of it, I still hadn't replaced the headboard I'd snapped. Alice almost killed me for that. Well, it was her bed. That was the last time she let me wander through thoughts in her room. _Edward!!!_ She hissed, and I sighed, finally giving in. Only, that sigh made heads turn. Weren't people used to me? Wait, no... they weren't.

_What? I'm trying to focus here,_ I lied easily. Of course Alice wouldn't buy it. _Yeah... okay. I tried telling you all morning! Why do you think I was so paranoid! And...honestly you need to come with me tonight. After I tell you this._ My thirst strike was over! I held my exhale of relief to spare the professor another disruption, and the burning sensation somewhat numbed. That's the last time I place a heavy bet with Emmett.

_I told you not to take it! You know Carlisle almost took your head off!_ I loved how Alice exaggerated all these things. I knew myself I wasn't going to do it again. I was already an idiot for taking the bet. I lost to Emmett in pool, so I was on a strike for a while. Alice was still positive Emmett didn't know about the little sneaking off I did to calm my thirst. I couldn't leave the house it was so painful. One whiff and I was raging like crazy. Emmett just wanted to see how bad I'd lash out. Guess he got it when I sent him across the living room, earning myself and him a lecture from Esme.

_Just spill it Alice, I don't have time for this._ I said tiredly, and looked up bored at the front of the room, seeing a girls eyes on me from the left. She looked away embarrassed. _Bella's coming back!_ My pen clacked to the floor, and I swore the room joined in on one large gasp. "He's never clumsy!" someone hissed from behind. I picked it up easily, and set my pen to the side, laying my face away from the public. I wanted the faces and voices to go away for now. Silence and solitude sounded so inviting. _Alice, don't toy with me._ It'd been almost two years since I'd seen her.

_I'm serious! You think I'm kidding? Alright, just wait. Just you wait!_ I inwardly groaned and sat up to find most of the room empty, outside of one person. She stood twiddling her fingers, a small blush on her face while she watched the professor at the front of the room. I watched a plastic smile form on his face. This god forsaken jackass was using her. Well, at least she was getting an A if that's the way she wanted to get it. I looked back at her once more, just to see her dipping her head in regret. So, that was a no then.

I got out and into my car without a problem. Pathways in the hall were made clear for me...always. I climbed into my new Beamer; Alice convinced Esme to replace my Volvo about a year ago, for my 'birthday'. I didn't mind it, the dark leather suited me. I ran a hand through my hair and pushed in a random CD I had, spacing off with the music. _Edward, you can't avoid this._ I heard Jazz trying to lecture me. I only shook my head, and leaned against the steering wheel. Silence avoided me at all costs it seemed, because next I had a particular female tapping on my window. I paused my tunes and looked over, rolling it down easily with a push of a button.

Light hazel eyes and blond hair danced their way toward my face, an ear to ear grin on display, along with a show of her low shirt. "Eddy, I tried to wait for you but you came to your car so fast," she cooed sweetly. Annoyed was an understatement for my mood. My throat burned by just being near. I couldn't talk to her much longer. She wasn't human I could say, but I was just bothered by her scent. "Trinity," I smiled, trying not to snap the finger that traced my jaw. There was only one person I allowed for such intimate action. But, I had a position to keep. And Trinity was close to both Seth and Rose. How? I'm not sure. But I couldn't afford to cause any problems.

"I'm actually in a hurry. I'm just waiting for—"

"Alice, yes I know. Isn't there going to be a day where you can just wait for me? Or maybe I can come with you?" We both heard the door click open, Alice sliding into the passenger seat. "Oh... bad timing?" Alice was pretty skilled at acing the ignorant side. She just flashed a smile, and I felt Trinity's jealousy level rise. "Trin, we're related?" Alice reminded, which turned the girls face red. "I know that! Well, I'll see you later Eddy," she smiled, and stepped away from the car.

I pulled out of the parking lot, growling simultaneously. "Chill out Edward, just go out back for a while." Alice went quiet, and then, "actually, just go out back. Don't come in the house right away," she ordered, which meant Bella was here. Of course, I fell in love even before she claimed us friends. But I couldn't put our friendship in jeopardy. It was painful to watch her leave, but having her back would be even worse. I wasn't sure how to act. Most of me was an act already.

Alice draped her head on my shoulder and grinned, "you'll be fine. Just stay close to Jasper," she murmured consolingly. I nodded in a stiff manner, revving into the garage. _He's here!_ I groaned, hearing the sweet voice chirp in my head, her unforgettable scent cause my throat to light on fire. "Dammit..." I hissed, and then looked to Alice. She leaned away from me, scrunching her face like she'd just been around Jake, a name I hated to say. "Okay, go now. You're starting to glare at people," she muttered. I guess I did that when I was agitated. Who didn't?

I smiled, and was already running through the thick trees and shrubs, leaving Alice to take care of the rest while I was gone. Yes, this was definitely the last time I caved in on a deal with Emmett.

------------------------------------------------

_Bella_

Time couldn't pass much slower. I wasn't even sure that the second hand was moving now, while I stared at the clock on the wall, waiting for Rose. I was pretty surprised she'd offered to come get me from the airport. We weren't on iffy terms, we just didn't have that kind of relationship. My heart would rise to a painful thudding in my chest every time I thought about pulling up to the Cullen's home. Would he be there?

I barely realized my phone was buzzing away in my hand. "Hello?" I quickly blurted through the phone, cringing at how bad I sounded. And compared to the sweet tone on the other end, I really felt like hanging up. "Hey Rose," I murmured, halfway smiling. It felt nice to hear her voice again. It'd been two years since I'd seen any of the Cullen's, or anyone at all in Forks. "I'm coming," I said casually, and slipped my phone into my bag, grabbing my luggage, and pacing for the door, trying not to trip on the way.

That failed. I easily stumbled over the lift between the door, letting the handle of my suitcase ram into my leg. "Shit..." I hissed, and corrected my stance, seeing Rose waiting for me, a smile on her face. A smile? As I got closer, her smile faded, and her eyes looked me up and down. "Honesty is golden right?" she said. I was half listening, just happy to hear a familiar voice again. "Um... yeah I guess?"

"You look like shit Bella," she murmured. My smile only widened to that, "glad to be back," I said with a breath, as I loaded my crap into the car and then myself. "Seriously, did you sleep at all?"

"Well, once I convinced Charlie to let me pay for my flight here, I sort of lost all will to sleep. A girl can be excited," I said while drumming my fingers on my thigh, letting the air kiss my face. It was definitely good to be back. "How long are you staying again?" She asked, eyes on me instead of the road. I forgot, they didn't need to look. Or, much at all anyway. "It depends. Charlie wants me to stay three weeks instead of two, but I'm not sure," I thought over it myself while Rose pulled off the freeway.

"You know Alice will somehow find a way to make you stay longer, even if Charlie wants it or not," Rose agreed, her eyes flashing to me and then the road. "Guess it's three then," I laughed, my breath catching in my throat suddenly. I'd forgotten how beautiful their home was. "Damn..." I muttered under my breath, forgetting Rose could hear me. It would take some getting used to, all of this I used to live around.

"I'm pretty sure Alice and Edward are on their way. Everyone else is inside," Rose explained, lifting one of my bags from the car easily. That was another thing I forgot. The strength. I felt pretty pathetic for a moment. The only thing I could vividly remember was their elegant beauty. If I remembered correctly, quoting from Jess, "she would make even the best of models suicidal."

"You're not bothered by me at all? You know, the human thing?" I asked suddenly, blushing after. Who says that? Rose only laughed musically, and pushed the door open, "not at all. Come on," she offered, waiting for me to stumble inside. I don't think I even made it to ten seconds, before Emmett was already out and greeting me. "B!" He shouted, his voice rolling through the house, arms around me like an iron grip. "A-ah... hey Em," I gasped, ignoring the slight pain in my chest. It was a friendly hug.

"Em, put her down before she breaks in two." I knew that voice only too well. Jasper. "Hey Bella. How are you?" He asked kindly, smiling. I gave the normal response, being tugged into Esme's arms. My second mother. "We missed you so much Bella! It's great to see you!" Emmett pulled a snarky smirk, pointing at my figure. "I see you've filled a bit," He teased. Esme shot him a look, Rose just rolling her eyes. "Where's Carlisle?" I asked automatically, shortly followed by, "never mind."

It was so great to be home in Forks. It almost made me regret leaving to live with Renee. Almost. It pitted in my stomach, the butterflies of excitement. Of course, I promised Charlie I'd stay with him when I was visiting, and that promise I couldn't weave out of. I heard he wouldn't even budge from Alice trying to change his mind. Of course, she gave in first though. Staying with Charlie probably was the better option. "Are you hungry at all Bella?" Esme asked, already heading for the kitchen.

My stomach thankfully didn't growl at the time, so I shook my head. I didn't need her to start cooking for me right away. I didn't want her to. Charlie would probably take me out somewhere as soon as I set my stuff in my room. "They're home," Jasper said quietly, following Esme to the kitchen. Emmett put an arm around me and grinned, "ready? I'm sure Alice won't knock you over," he teased. _He's here!_ My thoughts even slipped without me knowing.

"Yeah, let's pray that doesn't happen," I begged in all honesty. A comfort zone with a vampire still had it's limits. She could easily crush me with little effort, and a fall on my part. While I waited for Alice and Edward to walk through the door—or more so Alice to attack me—I watched through the glass of their house. The beautiful, thick forests outside welcomed me, the trees bristling and shaking in joy. Wait...trees didn't do that. And there was no wind. I squinted, and watched more trees shake, until everything stopped.

Edward was running. To where? A sudden sadness swarmed over me, yanking me beneath lukewarm water, at the perfect timing to feel cold lips touch my cheek. "Bella!" Alice cried out, her arms around me from behind. I placed my hands over hers, and felt her kiss my hair too. "I missed you so much!" She squealed. "I missed you too Alice," I mumbled, my eyes looking out to the thick trees. Only this time, I saw my reflection.

The girl Emmett teased about finally getting figure. The girl Rosalie said looked like shit from lack of sleep (excitement never ceases with Bella). The girl who was worked up to see her best friends, and one just evaded her, running through the trees and away. The girl who even secretly fantasized about joining the Cullen's... completely. This... Isabella Swan... was such a pathetic, selfish and ungrateful girl. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme greeted me with open arms and unbelievably beautiful smiles, but all I could think about was Edward.

The friend I didn't dare admit my feelings for. One mistake I'd already made in the first twenty minutes of my return to Forks. I couldn't let this get to Alice. She would probably see my next moves before I did. I pulled a smile and turned around, "I'm glad to be home," I said in a short breath. Alice grinned, before turning to the door, Carlisle walking in just in time. Still no Edward. "Bella," Carlisle greeted with a dazing smile. I half grinned in response, "hi," I managed to say.

I didn't have much time to talk to him, both Alice and Esme were questioning me about Renee. I talked politely, but in the back of my mind, how could they be worried about that? "Stop worrying about it," Alice said suddenly, rolling her eyes. I snapped my head to her, and gasped, "what?!" I'd forgotten in all of two seconds about both her and Edward's... gifts. I noticed mostly everyone was spread about the house, going on casually like our conversation didn't exist.

"He's just taking... er... I can't really say precaution," Alice tried to restate her sentence, when Emmett bellowed a laugh, "he lost a bet and had to go without feeding. Hah! You should have seen him! He could barely leave the house at times...he managed to throw me across the room!" Emmett shook his head proudly, a wide grin on his face. Alice frowned, and looked back at me, "You know how they get. Anyway, he'll be here. So chill alright?"

"Was I really that obvious?" I blurted out, Alice only smiling at my question. "Yes, you were. You can't lie, or hide emotion very well," Rose said casually while she walked—more like danced—back into the kitchen with Esme. "Thaaanks... I feel better," I mumbled, suddenly seeing stairs pass me.

"What the—?!" Alice already had me upstairs and in her room. "Don't say a word about school, or Jake. Got me?" she made sure I swore to this info while she paraded through her closet. I wasn't sure if I was going to wear it, or if it was a surprise gift. Either way... I was probably going to wear it. (I know right?)

"Um... sure. But why?" I questioned. Alice paused, held a shirt before her, shook her head, and put it back. "Well, I'm not sure I should explain the school part. But you do have the right to know about Jacob. You know how you started going out with him just before you moved back?" she asked, setting an outfit out on her bed. I stared at it in disbelief, cringing at the thought of a price tag. "Y-yeah sure. It wasn't anything serious," I said, fearing to picture Edward's expression when I wasn't with him. He didn't like Jake very much from the start.

"Well, I guess Jake's got separation anxiety or something. You know, the dog side of him," she muttered bitterly. "He got all pissed as soon as you left and blew up at Edward about three months later, saying it was his fault you left." I blinked several times, before Alice placed me before a mirror in her enormous bathroom, beginning to go through my hair. I would have said it, but our other topic was more important. Alice was glad to have her dress up doll back.

"But I told Jake just before I broke it off. I was just moving back with Renee for a while. No one believes me when I say shit!" I threw my hands in the air angrily, wincing at a small snag Alice caught. "Sorry," she said shortly, "well... he didn't take it that way. I talked to Seth a little over a few months ago. Jacob doesn't talk about it much anymore. Aaand he's back to calling us bloodsuckers. But that didn't really bother us in the first place. Or... not really," she scrunched her face, and went quiet again, happily toying with my unmanageable hair.

Part of me was pissed at Jacob for blowing up at the Cullens about me. The other part was sympathetic. I didn't think I'd hurt him that bad when I said I was moving away. Sure he looked sad, but I thought he was more mature than that. I'd have to talk to him. "I wouldn't talk to him if I were you. Or just yet anyway. Edward was pretty beat up about it. We were all surprised Rosalie stepped in to defend. Jacob almost left with a broken arm."

"At least he didn't try and go at Rose. Then I'd really be mad," I sighed heavily. "He's not crazy. Just pissed of," Alice chuckled, having thrown my mess of hair into a neat side ponytail. She touched up my face a bit so I didn't look as tired, and put me into the—price tag I won't think about—outfit. "There. I'm truly an artist!" she complimented herself, and spun me into the full length mirror. I grinned, and thanked her, my insides jumping when a door shut. The front door.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" I heard Emmett's voice downstairs, a knot forming in my throat. I couldn't swallow at all. "Shut up..." I turned to Alice, my eyes probably the size of plates. "I can't go down there!" I whispered, partially ignoring the fact he could hear me. "Stop whining, you can too. He's excited! Come on!" I felt her cool hands push me through her door. "Remember what I said, and just be natural! It's your best friend we're talking about here Bella!"

I wasn't sure if Alice was aware that I had feelings for this best friend, but whether she did or not, I would definitely freeze up before him. He was far beyond beautiful to me; he was everything. Excitement was a piece of me that wanted to see him. But I was 90% scared out of my mind. All day today I'd been spilling my thoughts. What if I told him? All he had to do was smile and I'd say anything to him. Shit... I was so screwed.


	2. After All, It's Just Me

Alriightyy I thought to make another chapter. I've been slacking. And I'm just too excited for school to start! (I know right? Who likes that?) Lol enjoy! Read n review plzzz

* * *

_Edward_

I was glad to have finished faster than normal. Maybe it was my anxiety getting to me. 2 years... and she decides to just..._vacation?_ It didn't make any sense. She said she loved it here in Forks... being with us, with me. My jaw locked at the selfishness of that.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she didn't like being with...us. Maybe it was Jacob. But then... she left. Right after leaving him. A complete asshole didn't deserve a treasure like her. And for him to blame me? If only he had no connection with Bella at all, Rose and I could have taken him apart. And _enjoyed_ it. But I couldn't think that way, not when she didn't hate him. It wasn't right.

I pressed through the front door and found Em on the couch, Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen, Rose and Jasper at the table. Okay, normal outside of Alice. Who was... upstairs. I held my urge to groan. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Emmett said with a smug smile, hand on the remote flicking through channels. If it wasn't for our visitor that hand would be separated from his arm.

"Remember what I said, and just be natural! It's your best friend we're talking about here Bella!" I chuckled. Of course Alice would say that. _She looks amazing! Thanks to me!_ I rolled my eyes, shaking my head when Emmett turned to me. I tried to sort out my reaction. What would I do when I saw her? The first was to lift her off the ground, for all the excitement I had. That was a scratch. Two, a simple hello? No, it sounded too plain.

I ran out of time for my third option, my not-needed air catching in my throat. She was stunning. I really did miss everything about her. The blush, her eyes, her scent. Thank God I'd taken precaution. I'd deal with Emmett later. _Edward... you're staring._ I found myself grinning, watching Bella freeze before me.

That made me worried. She looked at me like I had dirt on my face. "Something wrong?" I asked. Next thing, she had her arms around me, face buried into my chest. "Hey," she muttered. Jazz upped from the table and kept his eyes on me, wary of my reaction. I refused to place my arms around her until she realized how hard she'd rammed into me. "Anything hurt?" I asked in a light tone, just as she let me go.

"Probably my head," she said with a smile. Same old Bella, just a little more. I chuckled and put a hand on her head, catching a tress of her hair between my fingertips. "How's Renee?" The tension in the room died off, and Jazz turned for the kitchen, Rose joining Em on the couch. Alice stayed locked by the two of us. A pest? No not really. "She's fine, her and Phil are happy with the new place. How has Charlie been? I talked to him, but the phone conversations only tell you so much," Bella smiled, and Alice glanced at me.

_She doesn't know Edward._ I figured as much. And Charlie wouldn't dare tell Bella about that. "Fine, the Chief as always," I said casually, keeping my words general. "Oh, Rosalie?" we all heard Esme dance out of the kitchen with a smile. "Yes?"

"Trinity just called. Do you want to take it?" Rosalie smiled, and nodded quickly. "Hello? Hi Trinity!" Bella's face twisted, "whose that?" I noticed Bella taking in the rare sight of a giddy Rosalie. "Trinity Crawford," Emmett explained. "Vampie, loves to be around Rose."

Alice nodded, "she's a... good friend of Rose's. And Seth's apparently."

"Seth?!" Bella half shrieked. "B-but they're! They're!"

"We know," Alice muttered quickly, silencing her. _What I want to know about her, is those eyes. They're hazel!_ I kept my eyes on Bella, who tried to catch her breath. _Contacts. She feeds on humans. Animals didn't really settle for her._ Jazz had already whisked Bella away to the kitchen, seeing my face turn to utter horror before she had time to look up.

"Here? Oh alright! Sure! No no it's fine. Alright, bye!" Rose clicked her phone and set it on the table, looking up to meet a serious Alice. "Is something wrong?"

"She's coming here?"

"Yes, that's an issue?" Alice pointed to the kitchen, and Rose scrunched her face, "Trinity can handle herself. Besides, Edwards here. Emmett could you help?" Emmett nodded without looking from the TV. "That's not it! Don't you remember James?!" Alice hissed.

I was thankful Bella couldn't hear us. Carlisle left the kitchen to separate the two girls, "We'll keep Emmett and Alice by Bella." I held my urge to cut in. I was 'friend' only. "Jasper, Edward, if anything goes wrong you know how to handle it. Stay normal," he said quietly, and went quiet. Trinity was driving.

"Bella?" Alice called, the beautiful 'friend' appearing through the doorway. "Yes?"

"Sit with me." Alice pulled her to the couch and sat her beside Emmett, placing herself down as well. "What's going on?" Bella asked, seeing faces of anger, annoyance, and worry. "Rose decided to invite Trinity."

"Why is that an issue? Will Trinity not like me?" Emmett gave her a look that said she missed the obvious, and Bella's face flushed, silencing herself. Another minute passed, and the doorbell rang. Rose answered it, and reached her arms out to pull Trinity in with a smile. "Rose! Beautiful as ever! How are you?"

"Just great! Come in!" The door shut, and I shoved my fist into my pocket, watching Bella's mouth fall open. Alice nudged her back into place. Bella always sat stunned at a new vampire. It seemed to be a trend. "Hi Jasper! Nice to see you again! Carlisle! Esme!" Trinity danced about the room with greetings like she was family that hadn't been here for 2 years. My lip twitched at that irony. How did Bella react when I wasn't here?

"Alice! Emmett!" Trinity passed up Bella without even a glance, and went straight to me. Outside of Rose, I was the only one she hugged. And just with luck, she curved her figure into mine, in that 'perfect fit' sort of way. I tried not to shrug her off, and just smiled. "Hi Trinity."

~*~

_Bella_

Seeing Edward had already made my day. I was glad to be surrounded by the Cullens, no doubt. And Trinity didn't bother me at all. Until she pressed herself against Edward in an intimate way. Alice nudged me, and I was sure I'd been grinding my teeth. "Eddy!" she squealed. I refused to look down at my knuckles, my fist cramping from the tight grip.

What was _she_ to Edward? "Hm?" Trinity paused, and then looked at me, her eyes a reddish hazel tone. I guess they were turning amber. But she wasn't affected by me instantly. Did that mean she fed on animals too? "Eddy, why is there a human here?" Trinity cooed sweetly, snuggling in his arms like a Christmas couple watching snowfall. It made me want to leave instantly. And the fact she didn't try to hide what they were—based on their rules—made me want to just vomit. Did she not care about my presence?

"Is she a snack?"

"No," Emmett said abruptly, his arm around my waist tightening. I could see he was trying to force a smile. Did the Cullens outside of Rose not like Trinity? "She's a very close friend. Pretty much family." I couldn't help but grin. Next to the big teddy bear I called Emmett, I felt safe. Trinity crinkled her nose a bit. "You smell way too good to be around us. What's your name?" Trinity asked.

"Bella," Edward said calmly, his polite smile plastered on his alabaster skin. "Trinity. Trinity, this is Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella! Any friend of the Cullens is a friend of mine! We should hang out sometime! Only, not when I'm feeling down... you smell delicious. Teehee!" she tilted her head and giggled in a bubbly manner. I wasn't sure how Rose put up with this. In fact, when I glanced over to the beautiful blond in the back, she was scowling.

But at what? I smiled stiffly towards Trinity to keep the small talk and greetings at a normal level, trying to focus on Rose. She was glaring at Edward. Her eyes fell on mine, and we both looked away sheepishly. "Well Bella, how did you come to meet the Cullens?"

"I met Alice in school. We sort of, bonded from there," I said with a grin, and then glanced to the clock. Idly I noticed Carlisle and Esme exchange a look with Jasper. "Charlie must be getting worried," I quickly put in, and looked away from the three pairs of eyes that zipped to me. "I should be going."

Trinity pouted, "aw so soon? I wanted to spend time with you Bellie!" Both Emmett and Rose made faces at the name. "Bellie?" Alice asked, her lips curling back from her teeth in a what-the-hell sort of way. "I like giving nicknames to close people! I'm still working on one for Rosalie. I'm not sure if I wan't Rosie or Rolie-polie. Isn't that just adorable?! And you can't forget Eddy!" she swung her long curls and snuggled into his chest again. "As soon as we met it was like _connection. _Eddy was just the perfect name!"

I couldn't hide my boiling anger beneath my skin anymore. My smile looked cracked and twisted, as I grabbed my purse. Jasper returned with a nod, having moved all my bags into the car. "Nice to meet you Trinity," I said stiffly. She just smiled and nodded. In all her beauty and bubbly attitude, she really did seem like an idiotic vampire. I wasn't sure what her case was, or how it happened, but that didn't matter to me. I just wanted to get away from Edward. Or did I?

"Bye Bellie!" she called, just as I got out the front door. I didn't bother answering back. I stomped towards the garage and climbed into the car I saw my luggage in. When I looked around, I noticed the car wasn't a Porsche or Jeep, and it certainly wasn't any of the nicer cars the Cullens had stowed away when I was last here. It was a sleek black BMW. And for some reason, my mind decided to keep the memory of my conversation with Edward on the topic.

"_I wonder what car I should get. I'm tired of the volvo," Edward sighed, swirling his drink while we sat in the restaurant, our eyes meeting every so often. I grinned, and took a swig of mine. "well, I heard Alice talking about a BMW, but you didn't get that from me." Edward lifted off his resting hand, and looked at me with wide eyes, "seriously?"_

"_Seriously."_

This was Edward's car. And with just my luck, Edward was going to drive me home. I gritted my teeth and yanked my seatbelt across me, crossing my arms and sinking low into the dark leather, glaring icily out the window. "Bella," he started.

"Don't. Just don't," I hissed, yanking my hair from the ponytail Alice had nicely done. "There's nothing between us. You know that right?"

"Obviously I don't _Eddy_," I snapped, just as he pulled onto the dirt path. I didn't care of Trinity could still hear me from the house. Now that I didn't have to see her face. Besides, she was probably too bubbly to understand me. "Bella don't do this. You know me."

"Do I? 2 years can change people. I've changed," I mentioned, resorting back to Emmett's comment about my figure. So it wasn't _exactly_ the same. It was still similar. It was quiet, and then Edward said, "_Bellie_ you shouldn't be so upset. That hurts in friendship," He said with a playful smirk on his face. I scowled at him, and turned my head away.

"I'd rather be with Jake," I snorted, and then froze. Shit... Alice told me not to mention that. "Edward I didn't mean that," I quickly took it back, looking at him. He pressed the steering wheel so hard I thought it was going to break. And he stopped breathing. If Edward stopped breathing he was beyond mad. Was the fight with Jake really that bad? (xD Rhyme!)

The rest of the ride was silent. Edward climbed from the car without looking at me, and set my luggage down easily, like he was lifting paper. Charlie was home, which meant he wasn't going inside. If anyone knew about the latest shit that happened in Forks, it was my dad. He obviously knew about the fight between the two, and of course Charlie would side with Jake. Not only because of Billy, but because he favored Edward less. I tried to talk him out of it, but Charlie didn't budge when it came to my love life. And as far as he was concerned, we were just friends.

"Edward," I said again, trying to make him look at me. "Charlie's waiting," he said short, still not looking at me. He urged me to the front door, yanking me over the step to the porch. I was likely to trip on it anyway. I looked at all my bags around me, but not the small comfort of Edward guiding me to the porch. For what it was worth, being in his arms—despite his anger—made my heart race.

I couldn't let him leave while he was still angry. I spun and threw myself forward, clacking right against his perfect back, arms gripping around his torso for dear life. "I'm sorry," I said quickly, biting my lip to fight off the pain. The second time I'd run into Edward. I kept forgetting how rock solid he was. "Yes Alice told me, I didn't mean to! I just...I don't like her," I admitted.

"Her? Or what she did?" Edward questioned. "Edward," I muttered into his shirt. I felt him shake from soft laughter, and turn around, properly pulling me into his arms. "I shouldn't have been so jealous," I mumbled, my face flushing. "No, it's my chivalry. I'm still working on the modern day asshole routine," Edward said with a breathtaking smile. I took the place I could, and huddled as close as I could get to his perfection.

His lips touched my forehead softly, the cool touch spiking my nerves. "Edward?" I asked, hating how I ruined our never-gonna-happen couple moment. "Yes?"

"If I ever catch her latched onto you like that, I might just send Emmett after you," I said with a smile. "only I can do that."

"Take that up with Rose and you've got a deal. And yes, only you can," he chuckled, and his cool hands rubbed along my back. If I was a cat, right now I was definitely purring. Edward let me go and walked to grab my bags, taking me with him. Charlie was coming.

"Bells? That you?" he asked, pulling open the door. I grinned, and nodded, "Yeah... hi dad." Hugs were all around today. He pulled me forward quickly and sniffled, hiding the fact he was crying. "Glad you're home! How's your mom?" he asked, leading me in the house. It was expectant of Edward to carry my things in. And he did just that. "she's fine. How are things here?" I asked casually.

I watched Charlie give a nervous glance to Edward, and then back to me with an assuring smile, "the normal. Just doin' my job," he said proudly. "I thought Alice was picking you up from the airport," he suddenly mentioned, eyes disapprovingly narrowing at Edward. "Well yes, she did, and Rose came," I lied simply. Alice would catch on without my telling. "They had a family friend over. So Edward brought me home."

"Ah, I see. Edward," He nodded a stiff hello. Edward just smiled, pulling his chivalry mask on. "Chief Swan. Glad you're home Bella. I should be going, Alice is calling," he said in his smooth voice, his silver phone in hand. "Take care. And thank you for bringing her home," Charlie said without smiling. "Not a problem," Edward answered, and left without another word.

"Good riddance," Charlie muttered. "Dad!" I gasped in shock. "He is my best friend! Why so sour?"

"Bells, you know how it is. I just don't trust him."

"Yet... yet dad," I smiled, and patted his back, walking for the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I can make us something. Or we could go out to eat," I offered, actually excited to be home. "well aren't you quite peppy! Don't you want to unpack first?"

"I can do that later dad. It's fine. How about we go out?" I smiled, and grabbed my purse, snatching the keys from Charlie's hands. "and I'm driving."

-----------------------------------------------------

That's a wrap for Chapter 2! :) Read and Review purrtyy please! Love to hear what you think! ^-^ Ideas? critique?


	3. The Shoulder of the Wolf

_Edward_

I leaned against the headrest, drumming my fingers on my knee while waiting for Alice and Rose. Jeez did they take forever. I wasn't so sure I'd agree to take them out for a present again. Alice had been crazed about Bella's return—not like we all weren't—and had to get her something again. And after waiting for two hours? I had the right to believe they were buying_ the store_ _itself._ Absentmindedly, my grip tightened around the door handle—I almost went inside to rush them out of there—and I knew it was nothing good.

I hadn't seen Bella all day, I was stuck with two shopaholics, and Jacob wasn't too far off; about three blocks away. "Eddy...? You seem pensive sweetie," I rammed my head back against the headrest, and turned to see Trinity in the passenger seat. "How did you get in here?" I asked in a tight voice. Today was hell, and she made it worse. I noticed her eyes didn't have the red tint in them. So her contacts were in.

"The door was unlocked Eddy. Are you that spaced out? Maybe I should take your mind off of these things," she giggled, and drew her hand along my jaw. "Trinity," I sighed, and nudged her away. Any wrong movement, and Rose would have my head on a platter. Surely something more torturous than silver.

"It's not Bellie is it? You know it won't work Eddy. She's _human._ We understand each other," she purred, craning her neck to meet me. When was it time to use the modern day asshole routine? Now? I could have said, "personal space much?" but my lips didn't allow that to surface. "I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. Dammit... and I was so good at lying too.

"Oh, well if it's not Bellie, then I don't see what's stopping _us._" The way she used the word made nausea somehow settle over me. Not sure how, but it did. I had to admit, I felt pretty mortal and weak around Trinity. "What's stopping us? Is your friendship with Rose. I'm not risking that. And, I'm just not interested," I said smoothly. Her facial expression made it seem like I'd just cussed her out.

"Should I not be friends with Rolie Polie?" she asked in a "widdle" girl voice. If I could, I'd have thrown up. "You should be," I lied, "and even if you weren't, I'm still not interested. Sorry."

"This _is_ about the human! Ugh! If you're so in love with the human how about you tell her!" I wasn't sure what side of Trinity was showing right now. "What...?" I hissed, wanting her to shut the hell up. Alice and Rose could hear perfectly I was sure. "Don't play coy with me! You were getting snuggly with me so she would be jealous! And then you drove her home?! Did you screw her too?!"

"Trinity," I said in a strained voice. Now was _not _the time to seem like an asshole. "There's nothing between us." I found that line strangely familiar. "Obviously it's not that way! I don't want to be used Eddy! Get your head straight and then come find me! When you learn that little _freak show_ can't be your girlfriend? Then call me! For now, screw you Edward Cullen!" she slammed the door and stormed off. Any harder and those heels were gonna give. I was thankful she didn't shut it hard enough to damage my car. Then I'd _have_ to make the heels give way.

"What was that about?" Alice asked as she climbed into the back. Rose did shortly after setting their bags in the trunk. "What'd you get her?" I questioned, ignoring Alice. Rose looked at me sharply, "What happened," she hissed.

I rolled my eyes and started the engine, pulling out of the parking space. "She thinks I'm using her to get to Bella. She freaked and... walked off."

"That's preposterous!" Alice shouted, and then smiled. "It's totally true!"

"Alice," I snarled. _Hey, I'm on your side, but Trin in your car is a little fishy._ I threw my hands in the air as I jammed to a stop at the red light. Lately Esme had been coaching us to take the in-town streets. It was annoying that I couldn't get past 65 before the next light came, but it made her at ease.

"Well, as long as you're not with Trinity, I don't care," Rose said evenly. "Really?" I gaped, a little ray of hope. "I can be an asshole about it?"

"Well, don't make her suicidal. The Volturi had one case already," Rose teased, smirking at me. I guess the look I gave made her take it back. "Or not," she chirped, and looked out the window. Alice narrowed her eyes at me, _you're doing it again. That anger, glary thing. It's creeping me out!_

"I don't think I do it?" I asked aloud, stopping before Bella's house. I looked up to her window, watching her stare down at the car. A smile lit her face, and she disappeared. A minute later she was out the door and walking towards the car. With it brought in a delightful scent of lavender. I held my sigh of happiness and pulled a greeting smile.

Today was starting to turn, just a little. Rose didn't put my head on a torturous platter, and Bella was with us for the rest of the day. Maybe things weren't going to be horrible. _Uh...Edward, we've got a problem._

_Bella_

I couldn't have been any more impatient, or annoyed. Charlie's constant whoops and hollers from the game downstairs were driving me insane. I wanted a honk, a call, a surprise silent appearance of the Cullens I knew and loved. My stomach knotted, making me roll on my bed uncomfortably. I couldn't even use that word anymore I was so crazy about him.

Did it always have to be the hard way with me? I was gone for 2 years with my mom Renee, where the sun gleamed and the weather was great, amazing guys and fun times all around. But even then, all I wanted was to be in Forks, sitting near the fireplace beside Edward like we always did around Christmas.

Only it wasn't Christmas now. Besides the point. There were countless times Alice or Rose had found an amazing guy. Even Jess managed to pull one out of the sea of them somewhere, but the dates just didn't last. I either got bored, or they just didn't connect with me. I wanted someone deeper. With more meaning. Someone _like_ Edward, without it having to be him. But that was my mistake. There was only one copy, and it was the authentic himself.

I shook my anxiety and mixed feelings, perching against the window to wait for them. And with just the right timing, they showed up. I watched Edward's beautiful face peer through the windshield, and I was sure I was smiling. I didn't have time to wave. I grabbed my purse and took the steps two at a time.

"Alright I'm off dad!" I called. "Tell Alice I said hello!" He hollered back. I shut the door behind me and danced off the porch, catching a glimpse of Alice's smile. I was excited to be with the Cullen's today. I knew sometime I would have to ride down to La Push... even though I didn't really want to see Jake right now.

"Bells," I froze, my hand screeching to a stop before the handle. Shit shit shit... I knew karma hated me. Luck hated me, and time hated me. The three most powerful _bitches_ on this earth despised me. I spun around and looked to see Jake standing with his hands in his pockets, eyes narrowed.

If I was strong enough, I would have stopped Edward from rolling the window down. Wait... that was Alice. "Oh, hi Jake!" she said casually, no sound of happiness or disgust in her voice. It was a blank greeting. He completely ignored her, and stayed focused on me. "when did you get back?" He asked.

"Oh er... two days ago? I've been with Charlie and sleeping. Time change and all," I mumbled. Despite how mad I was at Jake, I was sort of worried. I didn't want to spend my vacation worrying about him being angry. What I ended was for the sake of us both. Long distance relationships don't work, ever. I didn't want to hurt him. Guess I did anyway.

"Look...Jake, can we talk later?" I offered, wishing Edward would hit the button. Even accidentally. I didn't care whether he heard through the glass, I just wanted to feel like he couldn't. "Why? Your bloodsuckers don't seem to mind. They'd hear anyway."

"Jake," I warned, begging for this moment to just vanish. I heard a feral snarl stir from behind me. "You heard her," Edward said bitterly. Jacob pulled a smug grin, and shrugged. "Mind if I bash your birthday present bloodsucker?" Why was he taunting Edward? They were truly pissed off, but even Jake had his limits on his fun.

"Bella, get in the car," Alice said worriedly, waving for me to climb in. I idly glanced to Edward, and saw his hand on the door. "no, don't!" I slammed the lock in, and turned to look at Jacob. "Don't start anything. I'll come by La Push later alright?"

"And later as in end of vacation later? Don't bullshit me Bells. Charlie talks," he scoffed. Curse it. My dad always told Jacob everything. I'm surprised you're still with these filthy rats. Spoiled bloodsuckers drove you out of here. Only reason you're back is cuz they missed your bloody accidents," he sneered, glaring right at Edward.

If Edward had enough rage, I was sure I'd be eating concrete soon. "This is just a misunderstanding. Please Jake? I promise."

"You promise a lot Bells. Still waiting on that last promise," he huffed, his arms flexed angrily. I became silent at that. I never made many promises, but Jake almost made me _have_ to. I promised I'd take a whole day with Jake, just him, wherever and whatever he wanted. And to really make him shut up about hounding me for being with Edward, I threw in a slight..._lemony_ offer.

I let out a quiet breath, and sucked in air, my lungs aching suddenly. "Jake, I'll come by later. Now's not the best time." I climbed into the car, gasping as I saw him in Edward's face through the window. "I'd watch your back. We've grown to like the taste of stone," he hissed. Rosalie leaned over and snarled in return, "then kiss my ass Black." Edward yanked us from the driveway and had us on the road, holding his palm out to Rose in a low five.

I didn't look back to know Jake wasn't watching us. He never stood to wait anymore. Jake didn't believe in waiting on someone he couldn't rely on. I was just that person. His faith in me was long gone. He just wanted answers. Answers so cold, if I gave them, I'd crush him.

"_Jake," I said quietly, averting my eyes so he wouldn't tempt me at all. "Come on Bells... you're leaving me in the cold here. Is Edward really that important to you?" I had to say yes, because he was. "You know, for someone whose just a friend Bells, you sure do drop a lot for that guy."_

"_Jake! It's not like I mean to—I mean..." I stopped, and drew my hand away from his arm, only to meet his lips on mine. "I worry about you Bells," he whispered. I felt a drafty chill slither down my spine, the night air catching me on the back of my neck. Jacob slid his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder, while I watched the stars in thought. "Alright Jake... I'll make a promise. I promise, I'll spend a whole day with you, just you and no one else. Who knows? We might even get to do something more?"_

_Saying that in the way I did made me vaguely remember the time I used my flirtatious charm (the little I had then) to squeeze information on him about Edward. I felt a small pang of guilt, having used him them._

It was the same. Jake was right. I always left promises unfulfilled with him. The last promise I'd made, I didn't keep, and to make things worse, I left him. My eyes found Edward who was gripping the steering wheel as tight as he could without damaging it, his jaw clenched, Rose muttering something to him quietly.

Sadness swarmed over me, while I sank into Alice's awaiting grasp. This vacation wasn't such a great idea, especially with my feelings attached to everything.


End file.
